Underwear Land
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: OOC. Hanabusa gets Kaname drunk and they just ramble about stuff. Mainly about underwear. Rated T for slight language....and alcohol consumption.


Underwear Land

_Hi. This is my first fic for VK. I've only read the first volume so far, so pardon me if...there are different changes later on in the manga. I think that Kaname's out of school by now, but...meh._

_I really don't refer to Aido by his first name, so...I call him by his last name. I see no problem._

_I do not own Vampire Knight. So...read and...idk, throw rocks at somethin'..._

_And yes, I believe this is OOC, but...that's what I do most of the time. It's my speciality. _

* * *

Kaname Kuran, one of the most well-respected vampires at Cross Academy, and powerful...

Entered his room that was filled with his fellow idiots.

It was one of the weirdest sights that the vampire had seen in his lifetime so far. Zero was arguing with a floor lamp, Akatsuki was dressed in a ghetto hoodie and was trying to shoot the television with his gun, and Hanabusa was drinking out of a giant bottle of beer. All three were drunk and in white underwear.

Kaname sweatdropped. " Why are you and your little 'friends' in my room, Aido ? " he asked, blinking out of bewilderment.

Hanabusa laughed. " We...we wanna _paaartyyy !_ " he boomed. " We wanna party and get wasteeeed ! "

" So...why is Kiryu here ? He's not our friend. Heck, he's not even a pureblood ! "

Zero continued to argue with the lamp, but still managed to flip Kaname off with his finger. Aido shrugged. " We're mooching off his money. No harm there. "

" Okay. One last question..._**WHY IS MY UNDERWEAR ALL OVER MY ROOM ?! "**_

Aido grinned and playfully slapped Kaname on the back. " You need to lighten up, man. Live a little ! "

-.- " I refuse to. "

**_" COME OOOOOOON !_** Less (Let's)...less get you _druuuuunk ! "_

Kaname shook his head in disbelief and pushed Aido aside to the wall. He strided over to Akatsuki and gave him a sharp look. " What about _you_, Akatsuki ? " he growled. " Do you have anything to say about this ? "

Akatsuki looked at Kaname and was failing miserably in trying to stifle his laughter. In three seconds he burst out in a wave of snickers. " No, I do not, Mr. Bossman...sama ! "

He fell to the floor, laughing very loudly and spitting out tiny quantities of beer. Kaname punched the wall angrily. " Damn it, you guys, you're going to smear our name with your moronic actions ! " he hissed. " And Kiryu may be a vampire, but he's in the Day Class ! He's not supposed to _be_ here ! "

Ignorant to his steaming anger, the other guys started laughing, even Zero, who had knocked his lamp enemy to the floor. While Kaname was spouting out obscenities and demanding a strong blood tablet, Aido shoved his senior into a pile of clean-smelling underwear and poured an entire bottle of beer into his mouth. Kaname groaned. " Uhhh, damn it, Aido, I feel pretty sick. "

Aido grinned. " That's the spirit, Kaname-sama ! Now get drunk, play in your white undies, and let's have _fuuuun ! "_

Akatsuki and Zero began to snicker uncontrollably again, falling down on the bed with giggles and lamp. Kaname scratched his head and grabbed a bottle of beer shakily. He hastily chugged the entire contents of the bottle and threw the bottle in the garbage can. Aido clapped his hands together and beamed so everyone could see his two front sharp teeth. " Okay, then. Let's get this party _staaaarteeeed ! "_

* * *

Two hours later Zero and Akatsuki were passed out on Kaname's bed, and Kaname and Aido were loaded to the maximum level without passing out. The two not passed out guys were on top of a couple piles of underwear, laughing like a couple of kids on the playground. Kaname chuckled. " Ai-Aido, we're in Underwear Land ! "

Aido bobbed his head. " Uh, yup ! The place that is the best place in all of the places ! "

" Yeah ! "

Kaname fell head-first into a wall and vomited a huge chunk of an unknown substance. The vampire pointed at his substance and grinned. " I'm glad I didn't throw up on the underwear ! They're so kawaii and white ! "

" Yeah. "

" And look at these lacey black things ! " Kaname added. " They're so nice and _siiiiilkyyyy ! "_

" Yep. I raided Yuki's closet and found this black beauty ! "

(...silence...)

_**" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ?! "**_

Aido shrugged. " Just because I don't like Yuki doesn't mean I can't be a perv. Gosh, I _am_ a teenager. "

Kaname's right eye twitched. " Hanabusa Aido...I need a stronger drink before I get very, very angry at you for touching Yuki's lingerie and chop your head off with my chainsaw. "

" Okay. I'll get some vodka. "

* * *

(Two more hours later...)

" Underwear _Laaaaand !_ It's so wide and_ graaaaand ! "_

" Yah, Kaname ! You tell 'em all ! "

" Hehehe...funneh _Aiiiidooo. "_

**" AIDO BE GOOD ! "**

" Ahhh, yah. "

" You're more cooler when you're..._druuuunk ! "_

Kaname snorted. " Yes, I am. " Damn, I'm usually such a nerd, but not here in Underwear Land ! Underwear Land is veeeery forgiving ! "

_" Reaaaally ? "_

" Duh, yah. "

" Sa-_weeeet._ So...does he forgive me for all the naughty things I've done in my life ? "

Kaname stared at Aido for a few seconds before frowning. " _He_ might, but_ I'm_ still ticked off about you taking Yuki's underwear. Lucky you that I'm drunk and can't see straight, or I would tell everyone that you're obsessed with white underwear and that you once ate a giant cockroach, just because you thought it would taste like chocolate. "

Aido sweatdropped. " You wouldn't (hic) dare. "

T.T " Just try me. I'm drunk, angry, and itching for some gotdamn blood. "

(...silence...)

" It doesn't matter if you're drunk and sitting on a pile of underwear or not. Kaname-sama - you're a real bastard. "

:D " Yes, I (hic) am. "

The two guys quietly continued to drink at their alcoholic beverages, not attempting to revive the conversation at all.

End


End file.
